Incertitudes
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Léon est un homme de combats, inflexible face à l'ennemi, mais lorsqu'il croise un jour le regard sombre d'un certain nouveau chevalier, il ne sait comment réagir. Perdu entre incompréhension et désir, il devra apprendre à apprivoiser ce nouveau camarade pour forger une confiance réciproque, laquelle se transformera peut-être en quelque chose de précieux bien qu'inattendu.


**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai commencé cette histoire sans trop savoir où je vais mais j'apprécie toujours autant d'écrire aussi bien Léon que Gwaine. Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, mais je n'étais pas en mesure d'utiliser mon correcteur d'orthographe habituel (à savoir Antidote) et je m'en excuse donc.

**Résumé** : Chaque homme peut un jour être figé par ses peurs, incapable d'aller de l'avant. Léon est un homme de combats, inflexible face à l'ennemi, mais lorsqu'il croise un jour le regard sombre d'un certain nouveau chevalier, il ne sait comment réagir. Perdu entre incompréhension, peur et désir il devra apprendre à apprivoiser ce nouveau camarade pour forger une confiance réciproque, laquelle se transformera peut-être en quelque chose de précieux bien qu'inattendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Incertitudes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Le vent sifflait en rafales discontinues, tourbillonnait autour du château, le capturant dans son étau lourd et cassant. L'atmosphère était pesante, chargée en électricité statique tandis que l'orage se devinait déjà au loin.<p>

Un grondement incessant retentissait déjà entre les arbres sages de la forêt dense qui constituait habituellement une barrière naturelle contre les assauts de tous types. Mais la nature avait là le dessus et les éléments n'allaient pas tarder à envahir les couloirs et les maigres murs qui se dressaient face à eux.

L'air avait déjà ce goût étrange de la pluie qui s'apprêtait à tomber du ciel et chacun ressentait le joug cruel d'une tempête prochaine.

Les portes claquaient, tremblaient, menaçaient de surgir des murs et de s'enfoncer dans des pierres centenaires. Le firmament s'était teinté d'un noir d'encre et d'immenses nuages se mouvaient dans un rythme fluide.

Les yeux clairs de Léon fixaient avec inquiétude l'obscurité tenace qui envahissait peu à peu la cour centrale du château. Seule une fine tunique recouvrait son torse et le tissu se soulevait au rythme des rafales. Un frisson courait sur sa peau, non pas créé par la fraicheur glacée des murs de la bâtisse, mais plutôt par l'appréhension. Ses épaules se soulevaient lentement d'une respiration calme et régulière mais son cœur battait avec frénésie dans sa poitrine. Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres, puis grimaça au goût amer de ces dernières.

Il était un chevalier, un combattant hors pair, un homme qui ne fléchissait jamais face aux épreuves. Et pourtant, il n'avait cette fois guère envie de faire face au combat qui s'annonçait.

Sa poigne se fit plus ferme sur l'épée qui reposait à son côté et son visage ne trahit pas une once d'émotion quand la lame trancha l'air. Le sifflement du métal résonna dans le silence inhabituel de la cour intérieure et fut vite suivi du claquement inconstant de lourdes bottes sur des pavés glissants.

Le souffle du jeune homme mourut brièvement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant de son adversaire. Il brûlait dans ses yeux noisette une flamme insoumise qui témoignait de la violence qui agitait l'esprit de l'homme. Cela s'exprimait également de par la sueur brillante qui courrait sur cette peau marquée par les combats et les éléments.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber en un murmure, mais ne parvint pas à troubler la concentration des deux adversaires. Les coups continuaient d'être échangés avec la même intensité et même le sol glissant ne stoppait pas leur ardeur meurtrière.

Léon clignait des yeux, tentant de chasser les larmes glacées qui brouillaient sa vision. Ses muscles le tiraillaient toujours plus, bloquant la plupart de ses coups, menaçant l'issue du combat. Mais l'homme qui se tenait face à lui ne paraissait pas touché par le déchainement du firmament. Son épée était toujours maniée avec droiture et finesse et aucune émotion ne trahissait sa folie meurtrière. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, toute compassion oubliée.

Quand les bottes de Léon glissèrent sur le sol humide, il ne parvint pas à regagner un équilibre précaire et sa chute fut douloureuse sur les pavés. Terrorisé, il fixa avec impuissance son épée glisser à quelques mètres de lui et ses doigts ne purent se refermer que sur l'air humide qui l'entourait. Il était perdu et ce fut avec un souffle rauque qu'il croisa à nouveau le regard sombre de celui qui se penchait à présent sur lui. Un éclair illumina brièvement son visage, mais ce fut son hurlement de douleur qui fit bien vite écho au grondement sourd de l'orage. Perdant pieds, il eut à peine conscience du sang chaud qui tachait sa tunique ou de la douleur brûlante qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il s'écroula sans un mot, abandonnant son corps immobile à la violence de l'orage…

* * *

><p>Léon se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par la violence de la tempête. Le souffle court, il mit de longues secondes à se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de se relaxer dans l'environnement familier de sa chambre. Les dernières brides de son rêve étaient encore vivaces et il frissonna malgré lui à la violence des images que son subconscient avait créées. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions qui étaient pour l'heure sans réponse.<p>

Il sursauta distraitement lorsque le tonnerre retentit de nouveau à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait en averse fournie et il régnait une atmosphère terrifiante de fin du monde.

Il ne comprenait les origines d'un rêve aussi bouleversant et surtout mettant en scène un individu aussi troublant que ce jeune homme dont Arthur lui avait confié l'apprentissage. Un apprentissage qui allait toutefois sans aucun doute s'avérer perturbant et compliqué.

Il comprenait cependant l'origine de telles inquiétudes. Depuis leur dernière victoire, peine quelques semaines plus tôt, contre Morgana, il était impératif de consolider la position du royaume et surtout sa puissance. Et les derniers chevaliers adoubés avaient certes fait leurs preuves au cours de l'affrontement, mais pas encore sur le terrain d'entraînement du château. Arthur l'avait approché quelques jours plus tôt afin de lui confier la lourde tâche qui allait l'occuper durant les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois.

Lui, Sir Léon, l'un des vétérans lui plus respecté, allait devoir faire de ses nouveaux camarades de parfaits chevaliers, acquis à la cause du Roi. Et cela commençait bien sûr par une évaluation de leurs capacités.

Il appréhendait déjà le face à face qui allait l'opposer le lendemain à cet homme énigmatique qui allait sans aucun doute s'avérer plein de ressources.

-Gwaine…

Il soupira profondément.

Le visage rieur et juvénile du jeune brun apparaissait sans mal dans son esprit, si différent du Gwaine cruel et vidé de toute émotion qu'il avait entraperçu dans son rêve. Seuls les Dieux avaient connaissance de l'issue de leur séance du lendemain et Léon ne savait réellement s'il voulait vraiment le savoir.

Il repoussa les draps humides de sueur au pied de son lit puis se redressa un peu plus. Il grimaça lorsque la plante de ses pieds rencontra le sol gelé de la pièce. Il y avait un décalage étrange entre les pierres glacées de la bâtisse et l'air lourd qui régnait en ces lieux. Même le déluge au dehors ne parvenait à rafraichir l'atmosphère.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en un grincement et Léon s'élança aussitôt à l'extérieur, se souciant peu de son état de dévêtissement partiel. Il était tard, ou très tôt selon la perspective dans laquelle on se plaçait et il ne s'attendait pas à croiser qui que ce soit dans ces couloirs obscurs.

Se postant dans une alcôve, il tendit un bras au dehors et soupira calmement, appréciant la caresse de la pluie sur sa peau. Il ramena sa main à son visage, frémissant à la fraicheur bienvenue qui tranchait tellement avec l'impression étouffante qui avait habité ses songes.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'arracha au spectacle du ciel déchiré par de nouveaux éclairs puis reprit son cheminement entre ces murs qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'aux prémices de la cour centrale et il fut soudainement assaillit par le bruit émis par le clapotement des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur les pavés. C'était une musique particulière, sans pareil et comme enchanteresse dans ce monde à mi-chemin entre songe et réalité.

Il posa avec hésitation un pied au dehors, puis deux, chancelant sur les pavés humides. Ses pensées le ramenèrent brièvement à ce rêve sombre qui avait pris place en ce lieu, avant de disparaître dans l'éclat soudain d'un éclair.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement au dehors, il suffoqua brièvement tandis que les larmes du firmament s'emparaient de son corps, l'enveloppant aussitôt d'un voile frai et humide. Il huma l'air avec précaution, mais finit par émettre un murmure appréciateur. L'air humide qui emplissait ses poumons était une ancre supplémentaire qui le rattachait à la réalité.

Sa peau fut bien vite réceptrice de la pluie toujours vive et présente et des gouttes roulaient rapidement sur son torse, ses bras, se perdant dans sa chevelure, glissant entre ses doigts. Il était seul dans cet océan éphémère, immobile, ne craignant ni le tonnerre ni les éclairs qui se déchainaient pourtant toujours avec la même ardeur.

Il se figea pourtant quand le bruit de pas rapides lui parvint. Arraché à son demi-rêve, il tourna aussitôt son regard en direction de la perturbation et fut surprit de distinguer une autre silhouette que la sienne dans la tempête qui poursuivait son cour.

L'inconnu bravait lui aussi la tempête vêtu de simples vêtements. De sa position, Léon distinguait sans mal une silhouette fine mais musclée, qui évoluait élégamment sous la pluie. La peau de l'homme brillait presque à la lueur des éclairs et Léon fut surprit de la puissance qui s'exprimait dans ses muscles à peine masqués par une tunique gorgée d'eau.

Qui était-il ? Et que faisait-il dans cette tempête ?

Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce nouvel arrivant. Il n'avait guère envie d'être surpris dans un tel état d'abandon. Il était capitaine de la garde, un homme dont la réputation était cruciale. Il ne pouvait pourtant bouger. Il était dans l'attente, dans un état d'esprit particulier, tiraillé entre attrait et timidité.

La pluie continuait de tomber autour de lui, mais elle agissait à présent comme un voile opaque, l'empêchant de satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais l'inconnu approchait toujours plus et Léon ne put retenir un murmure de surprise lorsque son regard se plongea dans des yeux noisette qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

-Gwaine ?

-Léon ? Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna quelque peu, rougissant face à ces paroles dans lesquelles il discernait clairement une note d'amusement.

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, admit-il.

Il sursauta quand son compagnon lui flanqua une vive tape dans le dos. La proximité de Gwaine était dérangeante. Il ne s'était jamais senti complètement à l'aise en compagnie de cet homme. Il craignait ses mœurs décalées, cette familiarité à laquelle il ne savait comment réagir. Et là encore, quand le brun lui tendit une gourde de laquelle des effluves d'alcool s'échappaient, il ne put que bafouiller des paroles incohérentes.

-Allez Léon, viens boire un coup avec moi ! s'exclama le brun. Ça fera passer l'orage et tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux ensuite !

Le jeune homme titubait déjà visiblement, comme si lui-même avait déjà beaucoup consommé de ce breuvage miracle. Et pourtant, son regard était vif et il y brûlait une étincelle que Léon ne parvenait à identifier.

Gwaine trébucha lorsque Léon le repoussa.

-Cesse cela, Gwaine et retourne te coucher, siffla le chevalier. Comment peux-tu songer te sentir mieux ensuite ?

-Dis celui qui risque une bonne crève demain, rétorqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Léon se renfrogna aussitôt.

Gwaine n'avait pas tort, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre.

Il tressaillit en croisant de nouveau le regard de son compagnon. Il y avait cette fois une ombre étrange dans ces prunelles sombres et il eut par réflexe un pas en arrière.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Léon ? reprit le brun. Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter demain ?

Le jeune homme jura mentalement, honteux de se laisser ainsi toucher par de simples paroles, qui pourtant le ramenaient à son étrange rêve.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ? rétorqua le jeune homme sur la défensive. Nous sommes tous les deux chevaliers, Gwaine. Jamais je n'aurais peur de…

-Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce-pas ? le coupa le brun. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu me regardais ces derniers jours. Arthur souhaite que tu commences notre entrainement.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un tel dédain que Léon ne put masquer un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Mais Gwaine ne parut pas remarquer cela.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi, Sir Léon, le taquina-t-il. Ou peut-être de mes autres camarades ?

S'en fut trop pour Léon. La frustration qui était ressortie de son rêve n'avait été qu'amplifiée par cette rencontre inattendue. Il avait pour l'instant oublié la tempête et fait fi de la pluie qui continuait de s'écraser sur sa peau. Il était à présent complètement trempé mais son attention était entièrement dirigé vers ce regard provocateur, vers ces cheveux bruns qui même sous la pluie brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Une étincelle naquit dans le regard de Gwaine, toutefois bien vite remplacée par la surprise lorsqu'il bascula en arrière.

Il heurta les pavés en un grognement.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Léon, qui était à présent penché au-dessus du jeune homme, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à prendre le dessus demain, lança-t-il en éludant la question du brun. Un chevalier doit faire preuve d'équilibre et de souplesse.

Cela déclencha chez le jeune homme un puissant éclat de rire, qui se mêla sans tarder au nouveau grondement du tonnerre.

-Très fin, Léon. Très fin.

Si Léon fut surprit de la rapidité avec laquelle son compagnon se redressa, il ne laissa pas cela s'afficher sur son visage. Cette stupéfaction fut cependant bien présente lorsque Gwaine décida de contre-attaquer. Il ne put éviter le premier coup qui vint lui percuter les côtes. Et ce ne fut que le premier d'un combat pour le moins désordonné.

Bercés par les rafales puissantes qui balayaient encore la cour intérieure du château, les deux chevaliers étaient perdus dans une danse bien particulière, aux à-coups réguliers. Les respirations hachées renvoyaient au sifflement du vent dans les couloirs proches.

Léon se battait avec ardeur. Peut-être était-ce l'heure avancée qui lui avait fait perdre tout sens logique, tout esprit de contradiction, toute réflexion relative à leur statut respectif, mais il avait là envie de gagner cette bataille, de prouver à cet homme que lui et lui seul était capable d'être le plus fort, d'être à la hauteur de cette position qu'était la leur. Un chevalier n'était pas un roturier, un vagabond. C'était un combattant hors pair qui usait agilement de ses mots et de son épée.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis pour tout l'or du monde, Léon ne savait comment réagir face à ces nouveaux camarades qui avaient combattu à ses côtés avec un héroïsme qu'il admirait, mais avec un comportement qu'il ne parvenait à saisir.

Le lendemain, il allait devoir évaluer leur force, leurs faiblesses, leurs techniques d'attaque, et les former à l'art d'être des hommes nobles et exemplaires. Mais y parviendrait-il ?

Son poing effleura la mâchoire de son adversaire, mais ce dernier l'évita habilement.

La pluie continuait de tomber, emportant toute chaleur dans son torrent glacé. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, mais ce ne fut que l'écho de pas dans un couloir adjacent qui les tira de leur torpeur.

Léon releva prestement la tête, le regard vif, ses yeux tentant de distinguer au travers de la pluie et de la brume l'identité de l'individu qui les avait troublé. Mais l'inconnu avait déjà disparu.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Gwaine, mais ce dernier donnait l'impression de n'avoir même pas été touché par le combat.

-Je crois que nous devrions remettre cela à demain, murmura lentement Léon. Lorsque nous serons dans de meilleures dispositions. Au sec. Avec une épée.

Gwaine renifla soudainement.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, protesta-t-il.

Mais il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsque Léon lui arracha la gourde qu'il tenait toujours dans une main. Il en but une longue rasade, avant de rendre l'objet à son propriétaire. Il regretterait ce geste plus tard, mais pour l'heure ce breuvage ne parvenait qu'à le réchauffer et à lui faire oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait et la compagnie qu'il avait.

-Pas moi, déclara-t-il. Et nous devons tous les deux nous lever tôt demain.

Il fit volteface, mais ne put aller bien loin.

La main posée sur son avant-bras le stoppa dans sa lancée et il se tourna de nouveau pour plonger son regard dans celui de son adversaire. Les yeux de Gwaine étaient assombris par une émotion que Léon ne parvint à identifier et lorsque le brun l'attira brusquement vers lui, le chevalier ne sut comment réagir. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent douloureusement, mais le choc le plus important fut provoqué par les mots que le jeune brun prononça ensuite.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner demain, Léon, chuchota-t-il dans le lâcher du regard. Je vaincrai. Et je te prouverai que je suis parfaitement en droit d'être ici.

Pris au dépourvu, Léon ne put que bafouiller :

-Je..Je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Je le sais, Léon, le coupa son compagnon avec gravité. Je comprends ta position. Et je te prouverai que tu as tort.

Lorsque Gwaine s'éloigna ensuite, Léon ne put que rester immobile, sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas cet homme bien étrange mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir les secrets qu'un tel individu pouvait dissimuler.

Quand il regagna ensuite le calme de sa chambre, il ne put que s'effondrer sur son lit. Ce furent ensuite des rêves animés qui le capturèrent et il ne trouva guère la paix qu'il aurait pu chercher dans ces heures de répits.

* * *

><p>Ce fut l'éclat rougissant du soleil matinal qui tira Léon d'un sommeil agité. Courbaturé, il s'étonna de la rigidité de son pantalon, lequel était encore humide de sa sortie nocturne. A moitié éveillé, il s'habilla machinalement, prenant à peine le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux bouclés.<p>

La journée allait s'avérer longue et il n'avait guère de temps à perdre s'il souhaitait commencer de suite ses activités.

Son regard fut toutefois attiré par la clarté rougeoyante qui régnait au dehors. La pluie était tombée toute la nuit et le paysage qu'il apercevait à présent au travers de sa fenêtre brillait des multiples gouttes qui tapissaient encore les façades et les pavés, les arbres et l'herbe verte.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Ce paysage enchanteur tranchait tellement avec les couloirs sombres qu'il avait parcourus à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il aurait même pu croire que les souvenirs qui traversaient son esprit auraient pu être tirés d'un rêve. Et pourtant, des traces bleuies au niveau des côtes étaient les parfaits témoins du combat qu'il avait livré face à Gwaine.

Il grimaça alors que ses pensées s'égaraient de nouveau vers ce jeune homme à la personnalité si déroutante.

Il revêtit en grimaçant sa lourde cape écarlate. C'était dans ces moments ci qu'il en venait presque à regretter sa position. Il était conscient de son erreur, mais il n'était qu'humain, et ces émotions étaient plus fortes que ses mœurs les plus ancrés.

Il percevait déjà les bruits matinaux qui provenaient de l'extérieur, de la cours du château, des couloirs, des remparts. Camelot tout entier s'éveillait et chacun allait progressivement prendre la place qui lui était due.

Ce fut en soupirant de nouveau qu'il quitta le confort et la solitude de ses appartements et l'air frai du dehors eut tôt fait de l'extraire brusquement de son état de somnolence relative.

* * *

><p>Il regretta longtemps de ne s'être attardé bien plus dans ce calme matinal et dans cette lumière dorée bienfaisante. Et ces regrets coururent jusque tard dans la matinée, et plus particulièrement à l'issue de l'affrontement qu'il avait tant redouté.<p>

Ses muscles étaient encore douloureux du combat de la nuit précédente alors que son épée claquait contre celle de son adversaire. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait déjà sa peau et la lumière du jour lui brûlait les yeux.

Il trébuchait sur le terrain encore gorgé d'eau, glissant dans la boue, buttant contre les cailloux qui pouvaient encore être enfoncés dans le sol.

Autour de lui, la clameur des quelques spectateurs lui donnait le tournis et il ne pouvait décrocher son regard des yeux perçants qui ne cessaient de l'observer, ces prunelles sombres animées par une rage qui ne serait tue que par une victoire durement méritée.

-Allez Léon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-lui mordre la poussière !

Le jeune chevalier remarqua à peine cette exclamation provenant de l'un de ses camarades. Serrant les dents, il assena un nouveau coup d'épée, mais uniquement pour rencontrer à nouveau la lame de son adversaire.

Un râle naquit dans sa gorge, créé par la frustration qui grandissait en lui.

Ses bottes étaient déjà couvertes d'une boue collante, mais elles continuaient de se mouvoir en une danse anarchique. Il tourna sur lui-même, évitant d'une parade un nouveau croche-pied du jeune homme face à lui.

Il devait le reconnaître : Gwaine était doué. Plus doué que ce à quoi il s'attendait, bien plus doué qu'il ne l'avait été lui-même à peine quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été officiellement adoubé chevalier. Mais il avait à présent murit. Il était un homme de batailles, un de ces vétérans admiré de beaucoup et il buttait contre les attaques d'un roturier.

Il jura dans sa barbe, puis décida d'accélérer la cadence.

Cela était une décision dangereuse, il en était conscient.

Le risque était de se perdre dans cette rapidité et de s'oublier un instant, offrant sa sécurité relative contre l'adrénaline qui s'emparait déjà de lui.

Il fut satisfait de la surprise qui s'inscrit dans le regard de son adversaire lorsque ce dernier remarqua l'accélération de la cadence.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, Léon ? murmura le brun.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en réponse à cette provocation à peine masquée.

Mais cette expression fut bien vite remplacée par une stupéfaction non feinte lorsqu'il bascula en avant. Il fut soudainement projeté dans les dernières brides de souvenirs de la nuit précédente, au cœur d'un affrontement dans une atmosphère sombre et humide, au rythme du clapotement de la pluie. Mais ce fut cette fois bien les rayons du soleil qui furent témoins de sa chute.

Sa tête claqua douloureusement sur le sol, et plus particulièrement sur un rocher qui avait été en partie noyé par l'averse.

Il grimaça à la brûlure immédiate qui lui déchira le front tandis que quelque chose de chaud glissait sur sa tempe.

Hagard, il passa machinalement ses doigts sur sa peau, et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que ces derniers étaient couverts de sang.

-Léon…

Mais le chevalier avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre, de ne pas laisser l'autre homme l'emporter. Il ignora le regard de son adversaire, dans lequel il pouvait clairement lire l'étonnement mêlé à la pitié. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer la colère qui été déjà née en lui.

Il roula sur lui-même, serrant les dents tandis que le monde tournait autour de lui. Sa vision était floue, ses pensées confuses. Du sang commençait à lui masquer la vue.

Il eut un sourire victorieux quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de son épée. Mais cette victoire ne fut que de courte durée.

Sa lame rencontra celle de Gwaine en un fracas qui le déstabilisa. Il retomba durement sur le sol et cette fois il ne parvint pas se relever.

Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, il ne lutta pas pour garder conscience. La honte et la défaite étaient simplement des raisons suffisantes pour plonger vers le chaos et l'inconnu….

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Je ne sais pas exactement où je vais avec cette histoire. Ce sera de l'improvisation à chaque chapitre (je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas combien il y aura de chapitres. Il y en aura au moins deux). Mais justement ça me plait d'y aller pour une fois sans planifier quoique ce soit. J'ai juste une vague idée de comment cela se terminera.


End file.
